First Meetings
by James8
Summary: My take on how Aragorn and Legolas met.
1. Chapter One

AN: Okay Peoples. I'm been working and RL is really making a bid for all my free time lately. Hopefully I got things back on track. Keeping fingers crossed. This story is going to probably be in three or four parts. I don't know haven't typed it up yet but it's all written so no worries as to finishing it. Also have finished writing "Packs" series and once I type them they will be up. Keep your fingers crossed that I will have more free time. I think I'm also having computer problems. Does anyone know how to uninstall comet cursor. That thing has been causing me problems since I installed it and no uninstall doesn't seem to work. And before any of you ask you will learn everything that you need to know during the course of the story Be Patient! Love you guys!   
  
Disclaimer: They belong to a veritable genius which obviously is not me.  
  
AN2: Figgy I love it, thanks! That really made my day!   
  
A First Meeting  
  
Aragorn and Gandalf rode quietly into the woods of Mirkwood as they followed the Old Forest Road. Strider looked around curiously at the darken woods. It was quiet along the road and eerily dark. Remembering well Gandalf's warning in not becoming separated he nudged his horse closer to the wizard. If the wizard noticed the youth's uneasiness he gave no sign. Instead his eyes were narrowed in thought as he scanned the trees restlessly.  
  
"Shouldn't we have run into a patrol by now?" Strider questioned in a hushed voice. "My brothers' say that the wood elves patrol heavily along the road and yet I have seen nothing."  
  
"Yes we should have." Gandalf murmured. "In fact I was expecting a certain patrol by any time now."  
  
"Well maybe they're resting."  
  
"Thranduil's elves do very little resting while on patrol." Gandalf replied dryly. "Mirkwood is a dangerous place and aptly named. You would do well to remember that Aragorn."  
  
"Listening to my brothers' all they talk about is getting into mischief with the King's son."  
  
"And very well too." Gandalf chuckled in amusement. "The last time Thranduil was threatening to throw all three of them into the dungeons-"  
  
A piercing scream silenced any further discussion. The horses jerked to a stop ears swiveling as they searched for danger. The two men strained their hearing and head the faint sounds of a fight nearby. Another cry echoed forth along with a strange chattering sound.  
  
Gandalf with drew his sword sending his horse into the woods. "Spiders! This way!"  
  
Aragorn quickly sent his horse after the wizard as he drew his own sword.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In a small clearing ringed with webbing two elves fought back to back. The golden blonde haired elf was deadly as he wielded twin knives with ease. His chestnut haired companion was equally as skilled with the sword but both were heavily outnumbered. The spiders had created a trap for the small patrol. Eight elves had fallen already to the spiders' poisons and were being dragged away by the arachnids.   
  
"Your father's going to kill us if we don't get out of this." The brown haired elf growled.  
  
"We won't have to worry about my father if we don't get out of here quickly." The blonde retorted ducking a blow.  
  
"Where are the sons of Elrond when you need them?"  
  
The blonde perked up suddenly hearing the hooves of two horses. "You know them they can never show up on time."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The chittering sounds of the spiders were nearly deafening Aragorn thought as he and Gandalf burst into the clearing. Through the mass of heavy bodies Aragorn saw two light flashes dodging and whirling. The young man quickly hacked at the heavy bodies around him. He was relieved to find out they were rather easy to dispatch but there was just so many of them.  
  
The spiders around them screeched at the double assault, as their defenses were broken. It quickly became apparent that they were fighting a loosing battle. Several attempted one last attack while others retreated with the unconscious elves. One of the spiders snagged one of the elf's legs throwing him to the ground before pulling him into the mass of black bodies.  
  
"Rowan!" The other elf cried reaching for his friend.  
  
Another spider closed with the elf driving him back. The elf growled his knives flashing as he fought off his attacker. Strider looked up seeing movement above the elf and called out a warning. The elf looked up just as the spider dropped onto his back sinking it's fangs into the elf's neck. The blonde fell to his knees with a cry at the same time twisting up his arm to sink one of the long knives into the creature's belly.   
  
Strider made haste to the elf's side fighting back the black beasts as he went. Gandalf met him as suddenly the spiders disappeared. Gandalf knelt next to the young elf that was swaying unsteadily and looking quite dazed.   
  
"They took them." The elf murmured as he tried to rise to his feet.  
  
"Steady my young friend." Gandalf soothed.  
  
Aragorn reached out to help but the elf suddenly focused on him jerking away from him.   
  
"Not an elf." The eldar slurred before his eyes rolled up and he passed out.  
  
Gandalf chuckled at the expression on Aragorn's face. "Do not be insulted, Aragorn, for the elves of Thranduil's realm have very little care for men. This one more than most."  
  
"Why?" Aragorn asked curiously.  
  
Gandalf cocked his head hearing the woods creak and brush rustle. "Now is not the time nor the place to discuss it. Mount quickly."  
  
Aragorn mounted and turned as Gandalf handed the unconscious elf up.  
  
"We will turn back and head towards the border of the forest." Gandalf explained as he turned to his horse. "If there are attacks this early in things will be worse the further we travel. Now let's make haste."   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gandalf sat near the fire watching the sleeping form of the young Prince. He puffed his pipe slowly steadfastly ignoring the inquisitive glances that Aragorn would shoot him. He knew the youth was curious about their companion. He had decided not to tell the young human anything. He had started to formulate a plan. It was time the elves of Thranduil's realm began to put aside their prejudices. Who better to use than the King's son?  
  
Aragorn sat quietly by the fire his eyes resting curiously on the elf in his hands he held his carving knife and his newest work. The elf had not woken up since the attack. The wizard had also not allowed him to help tend to the wounded elf instead sending him into the woods to collect firewood. Putting aside the wood Aragorn checked the bandage at the elf's neck again. Just as he thought, the bandage was just fine.  
  
"Gandalf," Aragorn started breaking the silence. "Why doesn't he like men?"  
  
Gandalf looked over at Aragorn raising an eyebrow. "Did I say that?"  
  
The ranger rolled his eyes. "You did. Now why doesn't he like men?"  
  
"I thought I said that the elves of Thranduil's realm had very little care for men."  
  
"And then you said him more than most." Aragorn stated.  
  
"Ah I did, didn't I?" Gandalf smoked his pipe thoughtfully.   
  
Aragorn waited in increasing annoyance as the wizard continued to puff on his pipe ignoring him. "Well?"  
  
"Well?" Gandalf looked over at him raising a busy brow. "Oh yes. Well seeing as how our young friend will be waking soon I think I shall go gather some much needed herbs."  
  
Without another word Gandalf swept off into the dark. Aragorn sat fuming for a moment. Aragorn toyed with the leather lacing of his coat growling several choice phrases in elvish. He turned back to his work but found himself unable to concentrate. He stopped his eyes resting on the elf's pack, which lay nearby. If Gandalf wouldn't tell him anything maybe he could find out on his own. Knowing he shouldn't but unable to contain his interest, Aragorn reached over snagging the knapsack to pull it over into his lap. With one last glance at the elf Aragorn opened it.   
  
The first thing he came across was a blanket. Next he found dried rations for several days. Frustrated he dug deeper and felt something wooden against his fingers. Delighted at this new find he quickly unearthed it pulling it out. It was a small wooden box. There was a seal emblazed across the top, which looked vaguely familiar, but Aragorn couldn't place it. Opening it he found arrowheads, feathers, a sharpening stone, a small knife and various other objects for caring for weapons. Slightly disappointed Aragorn set it aside reaching into the pack again.   
  
The sharp press of a knife against his throat stopped him cold. Gingerly he turned his head as far as he dared looking up into the elf's glittering eyes. Aragorn opened his mouth to explain but the elf pressed the blade harder against his throat.  
  
"Silence Human!" The elf growled as he reached over pulling his belongings away from the man. The elf swayed suddenly. Aragorn reached out to catch him but the elf shied away putting a little more pressure against the blade. "Don't touch me!"  
  
Aragorn winced feeling the skin at his throat part under the knife's keen edge. He was also rapidly losing his patience. The elf was still weak from the spider's poisons. It wouldn't take much to bring him down.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"  
  
At the wizard's shocked voice the elf turned slightly giving Aragorn the much needed diversion. He brought his hand up knocking the blade away from his throat and tackling the elf to the ground. He pinned the lithe body under him by sitting astride the elf's hips and holding down the elf's wrists on either side of his head. The elf fought him bucking underneath him but Aragorn had the advantage and easily kept the elf down. He only had a moment's triumph before strong fingers latched onto his ear pulling him off the elf. The wizard m then reached down grabbing the elf by the arm and jerking him to his feet. The man and the elf shrank under the wizard's angry gaze.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"By the Valar! What has gotten into the two of you?" Gandalf growled angrily. He shook them both for emphasis. The young human winced but glared sullenly at the elf. Legolas for his part looked ready to pass out still weak from the poison. With no little amusement Gandalf also noted that the elf wasn't to pleased with the human either.   
  
"You had no cause to attack him," Gandalf continued shaking the human again. "Did you forget that he is injured?"  
  
Noticing Legolas smug expression the wizard turned on the elf shaking him. "And you, why did you have Estel at knife point? You are old enough to know not to let your suspicions of all mortals rule you."  
  
Gandalf glared at the two youths a moment longer making sure they were thoroughly chastised. Neither the elf nor the man met the wizard's gaze. "Now the both of you will apologize and sit yourselves down."  
  
"I apologize." Legolas said rather stiffly as Gandalf shook him slightly. He was too sick to put up much of an argument.  
  
"I'm sorry." Aragorn replied as Gandalf gave his ear a warning pinch. He was rather angry at being accosted so even if he may have deserved it. Which he didn't.  
  
Gandalf pushed the elf down onto his blanket and released Aragorn. Well so far things were not going according to plan. He mumbled under his breathe of the stubbornness among elves and humans as he fixed a brew of tea that would help counter act the poisons in Legolas' body. He sighed softly noticing that the two were still glaring at one another.  
  
"So tell me how it is that spiders have taken surprise over the elves near the road?" Gandalf replied handing Legolas a cup of the tea.  
  
Legolas turned from his glaring match with Aragorn. "There is a new matriarch I am afraid. She has been using several caves and forested areas to surprise patrols." Legolas straightened suddenly his eyes going wide in realization. "They captured them!" He stood up quickly hoisting his quiver over his shoulders.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" Gandalf demanded.  
  
"There's still time. I'm going after them."  
  
Aragorn admired the elf's selflessness but he could see the trembling in the elf's fingers. He stood up. "You're to weak."  
  
Legolas raised his chin defiantly. "I am fine human."  
  
Aragorn felt his temper rise. "You arrogant, stubborn elf! You won't get thirty feet by yourself!"  
  
Gandalf cleared his throat loudly stopping the two combatants. "Why that's good of you to suggest it Estel. You both will do much better together."  
  
Two pairs of shocked eyes zeroed in on him.  
  
"I wasn't suggesting that I go with him!"  
  
"I don't need his help. He will only slow me down."  
  
The two turned to glare at each other again.  
  
"Be that as it may, I will leave you two to go after the missing elves. I will ride for the King's halls and summon more help." Gandalf said rising to his feet. 


	2. Chapter Two

Aragorn watched as the elf leaned against one of the trees for a moment before continuing on. The stubborn elf had not fully recovered yet refused to take a break. They had been walking in stony silence for two hours now ever since leaving Gandalf's presence. The elf had also made a point of keeping a couple of lengths between them. It was really beginning to wear on Aragorn's nerves. Seeing the elf lean against another tree Aragorn finally raised his voice. "We should take rest."  
  
The elf's eyes flashed. "I am fine human."  
  
Aragorn stopped himself from stating the obvious. "It was not only for your benefit elf. There is only an hour to sundown, it's dark in here already and it will only get worse. If we try to continue on we may loose the trail."  
  
The elf raised his chin defiantly and for a moment Aragorn thought he would argue, then the elf nodded. "Fine. There is a small clearing up ahead. We will rest there."  
  
Aragorn growled in Quenya knowing that Sindarian elves rarely learned the Noldor tongue. He was rather surprised when the elf whirled on him angrily.  
  
"And is it above common courtesy from where you come from, not to talk about someone when that someone is right in front of you." The elf returned in perfect Quenya. "And for your information human it is man that has the idea they are superior to everyone else."   
  
Aragorn reigned in his surprise and found himself apologizing. "I am sorry that was uncalled for."  
  
The elf's eyes widened slightly at the man's admission of guilt. He nodded before turning and heading to their destined camp.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas was already sitting, leaning back against a tree as the man entered the tiny clearing. He had been surprised that the man knew the elder tongue of the elves and was puzzling over this mystery. Granted, the man could have learned it off of Gandalf but there again the man spoke it perfectly like it was his first language. He did not move like most humans either. He had a grace and carriage that lacked in other mortals. There was also the fact that Gandalf had called the man Estel.  
  
Legolas was beginning to have unsettling thoughts as to who this human was. He had not visited Imladris for a while but the twins had spoken to him of a young human child that Elrond had taken as his own. They had written many times of the child's exploits and mischief making. He had enjoyed the letters and had wondered about the little human. Looking across the fire to the dark haired young man he wondered where Lord Elrond had went wrong. This man was rude, ignorant, and stubborn.  
  
But the man had apologized.  
  
He looked up seeing the man gathering wood for a fire. "You don't want to do that."  
  
The man looked at him open confusion on his face. "Why not?"  
  
"Trust me you don't want to do that."  
  
The man stayed knelt beside the wood for a moment looking utterly lost. He glanced around at the forest for a moment before looking back at the kindling then to the elf. "I know there is probably a very good reason to listen to you but, we need the warmth and the light. You need to have that bandage checked. I need to make us some food and tea. And unlike you I will get cold."   
  
Legolas shrugged, "all right then, be my guest."  
  
The man was wary now as he returned to building the fire looking around several times as he frowned in confusion. He made a grunt of pleasure as the fire finally sprung to life. He warmed his hands for a moment then looked at the elf pleased. His eyes widened as he looked past the elf.  
  
Legolas knew what the man saw. What seemed like thousands of eyes surrounding them all caught in the glow of the fire, some were yellow others green and some redder. They gleamed from all around even the tops of the trees. Sometimes they faded from one place only to appear in another. The worst was no matter how hard you looked you could never make out the forms behind the eyes. The eyes weren't the only things either. The large black and gray moths that inhabited the forest flocked and hummed around the fire.  
  
Seeing how spooked the human was becoming Legolas reached into his pack throwing a small bundle of herbs onto the fire. The moths disappeared almost immediately and some of the eyes withdrew. "Nothing will approach the fire."  
  
The human acknowledged what the elf said with a nod his eyes not leaving the surrounding forest. The man took a deep breath and seemed to focus himself before turning and opening his pack. Legolas watched as the man set things out to make tea. He had to admit the man was handling the situation better than most.  
  
"How many elves did the spiders take?"  
  
Legolas rubbed at his sore shoulder wincing as he remembered his companions. "Nine."   
  
The man searched through his belongings a moment before approaching the elf with bandages and medicines. "Here let me take a look at your wound."  
  
Legolas flinched away from him. "I can take care of it myself, thank you."  
  
The man met his gaze for a moment before setting the supplies beside him and turning back to the fire. Legolas unlaced the top of his tunic and pushed the cloth back revealing the wound. He found himself rather unable to take care of it by himself. He glanced up hearing the human clear his throat but Estel was not looking at him.  
  
"I know we didn't get started off on the right foot but I don't mean you any harm. I want to help you if you let me. Even the greatest of us need help once in a while." The man looked over at him hesitantly before turning back to the small kettle.  
  
Swallowing a sharp retort Legolas sighed. "You are right. I could use your help if you would give it."  
  
The man approached him quietly trying to make himself as less threatening as possible. Legolas smiled inwardly at the action. He wasn't able to stop himself from recoiling though as the man touched the wound. A low throb of pain radiated from the damaged area.   
  
"I'm sorry." The man replied. "I'll try to be quick."  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"It's healing quickly." The man murmured. "Can you remove your tunic some more it would make it easier to refit the bandage?"  
  
"No." Legolas said sharply before softening his tone. "No just get done with it."  
  
TBC  
  
I know short but don't panic I have already started on the next part. I have also started on the next chapter of Reunion in the Shire. Things are still busy over here. And NO this will not be slash I don't write it. I know this part is a little slow but it will pick up and I promise that next week you will have a chapter to this and to Reunion. 


	3. Chapter Three

AN: Waving white flag. Sorry I didn't get this out last week. It has not been working the way I like and I'm still not completely happy with it. I never meant for this story to be broke into chapters so forgive me where it breaks. For the little history lesson given by Aragorn that comes directly from the books, Legolas' history is of course mine. Promise that the action part of this will pick up shortly.   
  
"You're a healer then?"  
  
Aragorn finished spreading the ointment on the bite before placing some gauze on it. "My father is a healer and so are my brothers, it was a given that I would learn it too. Though Ada says I have a natural gift for it."  
  
The elf snorted a smile lighting his face.  
  
"What?" Aragorn frowned in confusion. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Your brothers, would they happen to be about six foot tall with dark hair and identical?"  
  
Aragorn sat back on his heels to look the elf in the eyes. "You know Elladan and Elrohir?"  
  
Legolas laughed. "If they are your brothers I could well understand your need to know healing techniques."  
  
Aragorn frowned in happy confusion as he watched the elf. He wasn't sure if he understood the elf's mood swings but he liked the lighter side the being was showing. "How did you know that they were my brothers?"  
  
"You speak elvish like it was your first language. Gandalf called you Estel and," Legolas smiled softly, though he tensed at the man's regard, "your brothers would write to me about you."  
  
"You knew who I was all this time?"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "No, not until you insulted me in the high tongue. Your brothers use to say much the same thing to me."  
  
Heat warmed Aragorn's face before he turned shrewd eyes onto the elf. "That would make you 'Las."   
  
"Legolas, it is a pleasure to meet you Estel."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine." Aragorn answered. Noticing the elf seemed uneasy with his proximity Aragorn moved back towards the fire. He set the water to boil then put the extra bandages away. Trying to seem non-chalant he checked the water while watching his companion under lowered lids. "May I ask why it is the people of your realm discourage human visitors?"  
  
Legolas' eyes narrowed and Aragorn almost kicked himself realizing this wasn't going to help his relations with the elven prince. The other side of the argument was if he knew he might be able to help in some way. Then again if he really angered the elf he may find himself at sword point.  
  
"People are free to pass through our realm if they stay on the road." Legolas replied tightly. "We do not hinder them."  
  
Aragorn bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making a smart comment. For once he was going to keep his father's teaching in mind and not loose his temper. "My father and brothers speak highly of you, forgive me, but they never mentioned a dislike for mortals, neither did Gandalf. In fact they were all anxious to bring me here, which has me wondering, and I wanted to know if I will be greeted with hostility throughout this entire trip."   
  
"You were going through my belongings!"  
  
"That is not what I meant and you know it." Aragorn replied neutrally. Ai, this elf had a temper! "You seem uncomfortable around me and I would just know the reason why. I do not wish to cause you any discomfort."  
  
Legolas grimaced slightly. "How much do you know of Greenwood's history?"  
  
"It was founded by your father, Thranduil, who once had lived with Thingol and Melian. His halls are reminiscent of both Menegroth and Nargothrond except for the river that flows under them. It is the mightiest forest remaining in Middle Earth at this time being over four hundred miles long and two hundred miles at it's widest. The elves dwell primarily in the northern most part while scattered settlements of woodsmen live in the south. With the growth of the shadow in Dol Gulder, orcs, spiders, and wargs have become prevalent causing the locals to rename the forest Mirkwood. There is only one safe passage through Mirkwood and that is by the Old Forest Road. The elves of Mirkwood also do trading with the humans of Lake Town for some goods."   
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow a faint smile of amusement present.  
  
Aragorn shrugged. "Erestor is my History teacher."  
  
Legolas sobered quickly. "Well let me tell you something that is not wrote in the history books. Some years ago an elvish teacher and a dozen students were tricked and captured by a group of men, for no reason they were hunted and beaten. The teacher and eight of the children were killed. My father led a hunting party and was able to save a few of the children. The men were killed outright. The sorrow of their loss drove four families to seek Valinor and I know of two elves that have died from grief and one who has lingered on only to live in fear. Raneth could have been a tremendous warrior but has taken to living in the shelters of my father's hall. After the losses to our people my father decided that the children of our realm would never again be put in harms way. We have kept to ourselves and discourage contact with mortals. We keep to our woods and leave the rest to the humans." 


	4. Chapter Four

"Legolas. Legolas awake."  
  
The unfamiliar voice caused Legolas to jerk awake. He looked around warily to find Aragorn kneeling near the rekindled fire. It took Legolas a moment to realize what was going on. After the elf's tale last night Aragorn claimed first watch. Glancing around Legolas recognized the graying light of dawn. He rose to his feet angrily to glare at the man.  
  
"I do not need your kindness! I could have taken my own watch!" Legolas spat.  
  
The human raised his hands in irritated defeat. "Can't I do anything right for you? I used my judgment as a healer, you needed rest and the toxin was still in your veins. You did not sleep well as it was."  
  
"Keep your opinions to yourself human!"  
  
"Fine!" Aragorn growled sitting back down by the fire. He tended to the small breakfast pointedly ignoring the furious elf.  
  
"I-  
  
That was as far as Legolas got before he whipped around drawing his bow. Aragorn rose hurriedly drawing his sword. Legolas cocked his head studying the brush intently for a minute before snapping off a shot. There was a yelp then a growl.  
  
"Wargs, at least two more." Legolas replied fitting another arrow. He turned slightly tracking movement on his right.  
  
"Well at least they didn't bring orcs with them."  
  
Legolas couldn't help the small smile that threatened to surface. "That is supposed to be a good thing is it?"  
  
Legolas let his arrow fly at the second warg just as the third broke cover. Aragorn stepped to the side as it lunged, his sword slicing into the creatures shoulder. The beast yelped, whirling again only to impale itself on the ranger's sword. Aragorn snorted with disgust, wiping his blade clean with a piece of cloth. He turned to find Legolas leaning casually on his bow.   
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes as he sheathed the blade. "I am glad to know I have you for backup."   
  
"You seemed to be doing just fine on your own." Legolas replied sniffing the air. "Is something burning?"  
  
Aragorn's eyes widened as he rushed over to the fire. He yelped as he tried pulling the hot skillet from the fire. In a last resort Aragorn dumped the contents of his water skin over the fire.   
  
Legolas looked disdainfully at the charred and watered food. "Well I guess there goes breakfast."  
  
Aragorn chuckled reaching into his knapsack withdrawing an apple. "Not quite, here you go."   
  
"So gracious."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The pair ate on the run following the tracks Aragorn had pointed out. With the new light of the day they were covering ground at a much faster rate. "It has only been about fourteen hours," stated Aragorn. "What are your friends chances? Are they still alive?"  
  
Legolas nodded grimly. "Spiders tend to keep their prey alive for a couple of days."  
  
"Then there is still hope."  
  
They traveled for another hour before Aragorn stopped suddenly almost causing Legolas to crash into him. Aragorn smirked looking over his shoulder at the elf. "You know for an elf you're awful clumsy."  
  
Legolas' jaw clenched for a moment before a saccharine sweet smile appeared. "Just remember human I'm your backup."  
  
Aragorn grinned. The prince was good at trading jibes. "Just remember elf if I die, you are going to have to deal with my brothers."   
  
"Nothing new there." Legolas replied. "Now was there a purpose for your sudden stop or are you out of breath?"  
  
"The track is becoming more and more worn. There are signs of recent travel here and here." Aragorn pointed to the trampled brush. "I believe we are getting close."  
  
Legolas nodded bringing his bow forward. "I have felt nothing yet."  
  
"Let me know when you do."  
  
They traveled more cautiously, pausing various times to check their surroundings. Aragorn stopped feeling Legolas grip his shoulder warningly. "We are getting close."  
  
Aragorn nodded. He led them through dense ivy covering stopping to find a large dark cavern slashed into the side of a small rocky hill. "I think we've found the entrance."  
  
Legolas' nose wrinkled in aversion. "It smells like orcs."  
  
Aragorn frowned tracing several marks along the ground. "I don't think orcs occupy it anymore. These are spider tracks here." 


	5. Chapter Five

AN: Sorry I have not been posting like I promised but I have been having computer troubles. The only thing that has kept me from tossing it out the window is how much the thing costs. I hate computers.  
Added to that my Email has been on the fritz. I have been able to recieve it but not answer anyone. Yahoo has finally fixed the problem. About bloody time if you ask me.  
Thanx to Saikagrl for betaing these two chapters for me so I can post them.  
Kit I love to hear from you anytime believe me I understand about computer troubles. Whenever you can I love to hear from you.  
I am using a different computer right now so I'm sorry that I cant answer any reviews. I will do that when I add the last chapters so please bear with me for a bit. Anyone want to trade computers?  
  
"Well that's just so much more reassuring." Legolas grumbled.  
  
Aragorn shrugged. "I would think you'd rather deal with spiders instead of orcs and maybe even wargs."  
  
"I would rather not deal with any of them." Legolas frowned as he stared into the dark cave. "How is your night vision?"  
  
"Well enough." Aragorn replied. He moved several steps into the cave looking closely at the walls. He then moved outside studying the area around the mouth of the cave before moving back inside.  
  
"What are you doing?" Legolas asked stepping up beside Aragorn to try and figure out what the human was doing.  
  
"These are support beams." Aragorn mused out loud. "The orcs must have originally set them up. If we take out enough of them the cave will collapse and cover our escape."  
  
"We would need to do it quickly too. I am afraid most of the warriors will not be able to move swiftly either."  
  
Aragorn put a hand up pushing against the beam beside him. It creaked and groaned threateningly as dust and small stones fell in clouds around them. Legolas leaped back glaring at the human as he brushed the dirt from his hair.  
  
"What are you mad?!" Legolas demanded to know as he warily watched the cave seemed to settle. "Are you trying to bring the whole place down on us?"  
  
"No, just testing a theory." Aragorn replied. "Do you have any rope?"  
  
"Yes." Legolas hissed. "If you do that again I will use it to tie you up for bait."  
  
Aragorn remained unruffled by Legolas' sharp tone. "I have an idea."  
  
Aragorn gave a startled grunt as Legolas grabbed him by the arm pulling him behind a large rock formation. Legolas hushed him impatiently as the dry scratching sound echoed from around the corner. Two spiders scuttled around the corner talking in thin creaking voices.  
  
"She's taking to many risks," hissed the one. "Those elves had reinforcements."  
  
"Don't fuss so much." The other said. "They'll make fine eating, when they've hung a bit."  
  
"As long as they don't hang to long." The other mumbled as they continued down the tunnel.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn waited until they completely disappeared before coming out of hiding. A look of utter amazement was on Aragorn's face as he stared after the creatures. The prince waited impatiently before tapping the man hard on the shoulder.  
  
"Are you planning on letting them come back and catch you." Legolas snapped sarcastically. "Personally I don't want eaten by a spider."  
  
"They TALK!" Aragorn said in amazement.  
  
"Of course they do! Now let's go."  
  
Aragorn frowned but turned and followed Legolas back down the dark path. "Are you all right? You've been awful touchy since we've gotten down here. More than usual I mean."  
  
"We are in a cave full of spiders that will kill us and you want to take time to study them!" Legolas snapped. He headed back down the corridor muttering under his breath in elvish.  
  
Aragorn caught up with him only to draw up short indignantly. "I am not just like my brothers!"  
  
"By the Valar would you look at that!" Aragorn breathed softly.  
  
He and Legolas were crouched near some stalagmites looking into a great hall where what must have been hundreds of spiders where gathered. There was a deafening chittering, clicking, and hissing from the gathered throng. A spider larger than the rest dominated the far side of the room. A smaller spider seemed to be facing off with it while the others took sides.  
  
"That must be the matriarch." Legolas murmured his eyes searching the walls.  
  
"It looks like there is going to be a fight."  
  
"There must be some kind of dissention among them." Legolas tugged Aragorn's sleeve directing his gaze behind the heavy bodies. "There's an opening there and it looks like two spiders guarding it. That's probably where they are keeping them."  
  
Together the pair slunk from one rock formation to the next. Each time they moved quickly making sure none of the spiders were looking in their direction. It was slow going and nerve racking. Neither held any illusion to getting out of there alive if they were caught. At one point Aragorn tripped over some orc bones but the noise the spiders were making covered it up.  
  
'Be quiet.' Legolas mouthed silently.  
  
'I'm trying!' Aragorn mouthed back. 'I can't see like you.'  
  
They crouched behind several large rocks near the opening of the other cavern. Legolas was searching for some way of distracting the two spiders when Aragorn nudged him in the side. Legolas looked over to where he was gesturing. Several yards from them two spiders seemed to be arguing heatedly, which quickly turned into an all out brawl. The two spider guards raced over to break it up and Legolas and Aragorn quickly slipped into the cave.  
  
Webbing covered every available surface. Their boots crunched in the bones of hundreds of different animals as they moved. A dozen or more bundles hung suspended from the ceiling. Legolas quickly went over to one of the man sized ones drawing one of his knives. Carefully he cut into the heavy webbing revealing a dark haired elf. Aragorn quickly helped Legolas free the other elf and set him on the ground.  
  
"Hinacea?" Legolas shook the elf gently. "Hin, wake friend."  
  
The elf blinked, his eyes slightly glazed as if coming out of a sleep. "Legolas?"  
  
"Yes now you've got to get up, understand?"  
  
Hinacea nodded weakly and using them for support made it up. He stood there on shaky legs a moment before plopping back down to the ground in a heap. "I don't feel good."  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas worriedly. This was not good. If all the elves were this sick there was no way they were going to be able to get them all out.  
  
Legolas' eyes narrowed, his face becoming impassive, and his voice harsh. "Lieutenant, get on your feet that is an order."  
  
Aragorn was rather surprised at the change in his friend. He could see Legolas as being dangerous but commanding and imposing was different. He felt Hinacea grip his arm again as he attempted to stand and this time he did.  
  
"My Lord." Hinacea said shakily.  
  
Legolas' face softened just a bit. "Go over to the entrance and wait. Keep an eye open."  
  
Hinacea nodded and stumbling headed over to his post.  
  
"That was rather effective." Aragorn said as he started to work on the next cocoon.  
  
Legolas met his gaze a wince of pain flashing across his face. "It works. I cannot leave them here to die."  
  
"I will not leave them and I will not leave you." Aragorn swore. "Together Legolas."  
  
Legolas flashed him a brief smile. "Together then." 


	6. Chapter Six

  
  
It seemed to take forever to free the other eight elves. Two of the elves seemed to be in better shape than Hinacea, some of them were just as bad, and the others were worse. It had been hard to breathe through the webbing and others had been poisoned more. The last elf, Rowan, seemed to be lapsing in and out of consciousness.  
  
Aragorn looked at the gathered elves. "We will have to go together. I don't want to take the chance of anyone getting separated."  
  
Legolas nodded. "We will pair off, the strongest with the weakest."  
  
'Afraid to go but afraid to stay.' Aragorn thought to himself.  
  
"My Lord?" Hinacea whispered motioning them over quickly.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas crouched near the entrance. It was easy to see that things were coming to a head outside. The noise if possible had become worse. Several spiders were making threatening gestures to the others.  
  
"Now will be our best chance." Legolas murmured.  
  
"I think you're right." Aragorn replied turning to help support a silver haired elf. Legolas gathered Rowan issuing orders to the others.  
  
There was a shriek outside as the smaller spider launched itself at the matriarch. The other spiders rushed in to defend one or the other creating total chaos. The two spiders guarding the cave also rushed in leaving the way clear.  
  
Taking the opportunity presented to them, the elves and man, quickly dashed out. They took little time for hiding hoping the fight would keep the spiders occupied for a moment. Aragorn felt like giving a cry of joy as they exited the large chamber and found themselves back in the tunnel. All they needed now was just a little more luck.  
  
Dead silence suddenly echoed through the cavern. After the terrible noise caused by the fighting spiders the sudden silence was deafening. The small group shared a look before trying to pick up the pace more. The pair of elves in front of Legolas stumbled as the weaker of the two lost his footing sending them both to the ground. The smaller of the two curled up in on himself dry heaving. The other elf rubbed his back speaking soothingly.  
  
"Ayrose, come on mellon nin." Legolas coaxed. "We need to keep moving."  
  
The elf nodded allowing his companion to help him back up. Ahead of them Hinacea gave a joyful cry.  
  
"I can see the opening!" Hinacea called excitedly. "We are almost out."  
  
"Hurry!" Legolas ordered.  
  
Behind them a deafening roar startled them all. The sound swelled echoing down the corridor. Then came the sound of scuttling legs over stone and the angry chittering of dozens of spiders.  
  
"I think they know we're gone." Aragorn muttered tightening his grip around the elf beside him. "RUN NOW!"  
  
Quickly the elves raced to the entrance. Aragorn risked a look over his shoulder. A wall of black bodies and glowing eyes filled his vision. He glanced forward. They were never going to make it without some way of slowing the spiders down. Aragorn pushed up beside Hinacea practically pushing the other elf into Hinacea's arms.  
  
"Take him, go!" Aragorn commanded.  
  
Legolas turned Rowan still unconscious in his arms. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"I'll be fine go!" Aragorn demanded drawing his sword.  
  
Legolas hesitated a split second then fled with the other elves. Aragorn watched them go before turning back to face off with the spiders. The tunnel space only allowed three spiders to come at once but it was the hundred behind that worried him. A dead spider though would help block the passage forcing down the number of his attackers.  
  
The first spider was on him then. Aragorn fought without thought bringing down body after body as he slowly backed down the corridor. He brought his sword up quickly decapitating one spider before twisting to slash the legs off another. He attacked another one just as something flew by his head. A green and gold arrow protruded from the creature's bulbous eyes. It shrieked in agony going over backwards and giving Aragorn a breather. Aragorn could feel Legolas come up beside him as he heard the whisper of knives being drawn.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave." Aragorn reminded as they backed up as quickly as they could.  
  
"I never listen to humans." Legolas returned a smile plucking at the corner of his mouth. He quickly dispatched two more spiders. "Anyhow what would your brother's say if I got you killed? We were suppose to leave together remember?"  
  
Aragorn couldn't help but grin. "Oh good I thought you forgot. How much further do we have to go?"  
  
Legolas risked a quick glance behind him. "Only several more feet. The trip wire is not far."  
  
Aragorn nodded then as he quickly drove his sword into the underbelly of another spider. Suddenly the mass of bodies seemed to be thrust forward causing Legolas and Aragorn to be thrown back. The elf was able to keep his feet but the man lost his footing falling onto his back. The prince moved to block Aragorn from the spiders' attacks until he was able to get to his feet. Legolas dispatched the closest spider just as a huge black shape loomed over them.  
  
Aragorn scrambled to his feet just as the matriarch lunged at them. Legolas blocked the first blow trying to under cut her with his second knife. The spider was to smart for it though and using another one of her legs hit the elf a glancing blow. Legolas felt himself fall back but Aragorn grabbed his arm trying to steady him. She lunged with a high-pitched shriek just as Aragorn blocked her attack with his sword. The spider hissed angrily.  
  
"Our situation has improved." Aragorn called to Legolas.  
  
"How do you figure?" Legolas asked as he ducked a sticky strand of webbing.  
  
"Well we're down to one spider."  
  
"You are exactly like your brothers." Legolas commented his eyes searching for the exit again. "Aragorn watch it!"  
  
Aragorn looked down and saw the rope he and Legolas had rigged earlier. Nearly falling he managed to avoid setting the trap off. One of the matriarch's legs came crashing down nearly crushing the man's hand. Aragorn yelped rolling out from under the heavy body. Legolas grabbed his coat pulling him out further.  
  
Legolas' eyes narrowed as he watched the spider's legs come dangerously close to the rope. "She's going to bring the whole place down on top of us!"  
  
"We're going to have to make a run for it." Aragorn replied backing up and pulling the prince with him.  
  
Legolas sheathed his knives quickly bringing his bow to bear. He snapped off several shots that bounced harmlessly off the spider's hard body. He focused once more eyeing where the front appendages met the body. There was just a sliver of area there that was not protected by the hard body armor. Ignoring everything around him for the moment Legolas took a deep breath letting the arrow fly. It flew true. The matriarch reared back in pain and anger. Legolas and Aragorn turned and ran just as she slammed a foot down on the rope. 


	7. Chapter Seven

AN: I know an odd day for posting for me but I was away all weekend which gave me some time with this and to work a bit on the continuation to this one. Right now I am trying to tie up all of the stories that have loose ends this month before I start any new ones. Thanx for the patience.

Outside the cave King Thranduil paced restlessly back and forth as several elves moved as much as the fallen rubble away as possible. Gandalf had ordered him back after heavy stones had nearly collapsed on him; the wizard had insisted that the Elven King not get himself crushed. Elladan and Elrohir, Elrond's twin sons, also hovered nearby helping treat the injured elves. Gandalf, Thranduil, and his elves had meet up with the twins on the road. The twins at finding out about their foster brother's predicament immediately decided to tag along.

"Everybody stand back!" Gandalf ordered after as many of the stones that could be removed were. "Elladan, Elrohir, when I tell you I want you to go in there and get Legolas and Estel."

"I will go in after my son." Thranduil stated stepping beside the wizard as he let his cloak fall.

Gandalf raised his bushy brows but knew there was no arguing with Thranduil where Legolas was concerned. "Fine. Elrohir you go with him."

Gandalf moved closer the entrance of the cave raising his staff up and muttering in an unintelligible language. The earth around them seemed to shift and groan causing several of the elves to give startled cries of alarm. The boulders at the entrance rasped and creaked as they moved against each other. Then stones slowly began to rise up and away leaving the way clear. Deciding it was safe Gandalf nodded. "Go."

Thranduil and Elrohir quickly passed into the dark and dusty tunnel only to reappear a moment later with the wayward youths. The rocks thundered back into place as Gandalf released them from their hold.

(LOTR LOTR)

Thranduil let Legolas slide to the ground as the elven youth coughed harshly trying to expel the dust from his lungs. Legolas nodded to try and reassure his father he was all right as he finally took a breath of clean air. He didn't resist as Thranduil caught his face in his hands before gathering him close.

"I'm fine Ada." Legolas murmured into his father's ear.

Thranduil did not reply right away only squeezing him tighter as he ran a hand down Legolas' tangled hair. Finally the Elven King pushed his son away to look at him closely. "What kind of foolish stunt was that?!"

"Ada." Legolas pleaded.

"I saw the rope. That cave was set to fall!" Thranduil chastised. "Do you want me to die from heart failure?!"

Legolas bit his lower lip but a smile hinted at the corners of his mouth. "No Ada." 

"Don't look at me like that Legolas." Thranduil stated firmly. "You are in trouble."

Legolas wrapped his arms around his father. "I love you Ada."

Thranduil sighed defeated. "Where did you get that dim witted idea anyhow?"

"It was Aragorn's."

"Aragorn's." Thranduil echoed sounding less then pleased.

"We couldn't have the spiders follow us. We never would have been able to get away." Legolas insisted. "We did destroy the tunnel and the matriarch is dead. Our people will be safer for a time."

Thranduil pursed his lips. The Elven King threw a look over to where Elladan and Elrohir were kneeling with Aragorn. The human youth looked up and met his eyes a moment before looking away.

Legolas tugged at his father's shirt to get his attention. "Ada?"

"He is a human."

"I know." Legolas said softly. "I would like to get to know him better. He is interesting for a human. Could he stay with us for a while?"

"If I say no you will just follow him to Imladris." Thranduil sighed. "Well if I have to worry about him I would rather do it under my roof were I can keep an eye on him."

Legolas smiled brilliantly. "Thank you Ada!"

"Next you will be dragging a dwarf home." Thranduil muttered.

(LOTR LOTR)

Aragorn groaned half heartedly attempting to push Elrohir's hands away. "Enough already. I am fine."

"Of course you are." Elladan snapped. "That's why you have a bandage around your head." 

"Stop it!" Aragorn swatted at his brothers' hands. "You two are just going to start it bleeding again!"

"Fine but when we get to Thranduil's halls I am going to take a look at it." Elrohir commanded.

"It may need stitches." Elladan remarked. 

"No stitches." Aragorn shook his head wrinkling his nose. He stopped though feeling the world tilt a bit.

"Are you all right?" Elrohir asked worriedly.

"Still a little dizzy."

Elladan snorted. "A little?"

Elrohir swatted his twin. "Enough." He watched Aragorn closely. "You probably have a concussion. We should get you to Thranduil's halls before long."

Aragorn cast a glance over at the Elven King and his son. Thranduil's gaze was not warm. He looked away. "Maybe we should just head home. How are the other elves?"

"No we are not heading home and they are just fine, quit changing the subject." Elladan stated firmly.

"I don't think he likes me." Aragorn muttered under his breath.

Elrohir smiled slightly. "You are not traveling any further than needed right now. Once he gets to know you he will like you."

"Thanks, I think." Aragorn sighed before looking at the twins shrewdly. "What are you two doing here anyhow? You both were not due back from LothLorien yet."

Both twins winced. Elladan grimaced. "A story for another time. Suffice to say that the Captain of Lorien's guard was going to kill us if we didn't leave."

(LOTR LOTR)

"Haldir?" Legolas asked sitting down beside Elrohir. "What did you do to him now?" 

"Don't ask." Elrohir muttered.

Elladan took a hold of Legolas' chin looking him over. "Wonders will never cease, for a change your not injured 'Las."

Legolas shook off his hold. "Last time, if memory serves gwador, it was you we had to drag in front of your father." 

Aragorn perked up. "Wait a minute I never heard about this."

"And you are never going too." Elladan returned.

"How's the head?" Legolas asked Aragorn.

The man reached up to touched the bandage gingerly. "All right if I don't move to fast. How are the other elves doing?"

Legolas looked over to where his father and Gandalf were checking the other warriors. "Good. Ada says Rowan is muttering nonsense but that is normal. With some rest they will all be fine, considering the alternative. 'Thank you' for helping me."

Aragorn grinned at his newfound friend. "See I told you it was good that one of us was human."

Legolas laughed but the twins just snorted in skepticism.

"Are you sure you want to let him into your home Legolas?" Elladan asked.

"Cause once he's there your life will never be the same." Elrohir finished.

The End 


End file.
